Their First Time
by Tessa Grey
Summary: When Annabeth talks to Piper about sex, she realised that she's ready to have it with her boyfriend Percy Jackson. And despite the fear and nervousness, she's ready to lose her virginity. What better way to lose your virginity than to lose it to the person you trust most in the world?


I was currently sitting by Piper, at the cafeteria and she was telling me about her night with Jason.

"You think that after a few times it gets boring, but it's simply amazing every time" She gushed, telling me about her sex life in excruciating detail

I decided not to outwardly cringe "you guys are so stupid! You could get caught so easily"

"But that's what makes it more sexy" she grinned before continuing "I think lover boys trying to get your attention"

I turned around to see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson smile at me from three tables down, sitting besides Piper's boyfriend Jason, I returned the smile along with a shy wave before turning back to my friend.

"It must be so easy for the two of you" Piper added, grabbing my attention again "I mean, he has his own cabin and you have a cap that makes you invisible"

I felt a rush of warmth run down my neck and cheeks "I-um-we haven't-um" I stuttered, at a loss for words

"You haven't had sex!" Piper gasped loud enough to grasp the attention of the entire camp, good news being only one person heard what she said, bad news being the person who heard was none other than Percy Jackson.

I felt embarrassed beyond explanation.

"Your so fucking loud!" I whispered scoldingly at Piper

"And your not fucking anything" she teased, causing my blush to deepen

"I-I'm not ready" I muttered "I'm scared"

"What are you scared of?" Pipers expression changed to sympathetic

"Everything?" I sighed "I'm scared of the pain, of being-I don't know-ugly? I'm not the most curvy girl and um-what if I'm-I'm-too inexperienced" I rambled, finding myself to be playing nervously with my hands

"Well, for the ugly slash inexperienced thing, Percy is in love with you, any fool with eyes can see that. Plus, I'm pretty sure he's inexperienced too. And as for the pain, it subsides, and then it's the best feeling in the world" She explained, smiling pitifully at me. "Who knew you were so afraid?"

"I don't even know if he wants to have sex" I muttered

"Please, he's a guy. That's probably all he thinks about" she snorted, but stopped short when she noticed my pained expression "but if you're really unsure, you should talk to him"

I decided not to dwell too much on my nerves, and after twelve, I placed my hat on and headed towards Percy's cabin.

I knocked on Percy's cabin door, praying he hadn't gone to sleep. When the door didn't open after a minute or two, I decided to knock again, a little louder, a little faster, a little harder. Before I knew it the door swung open to reveal Percy shirtless water dripping down his hair.

"Annabeth?" He called, making me realise I was invisible to him.

I removed the cap and smiled shyly to him.

"Holy shit" he let out a breath "you scared me, what's wrong, you're never here this late" he said looking up at me, worry consuming his facial features

"I-um-I can't sleep" I muttered, looking down nervously.

"Neither could I, I decided to take a shower" he smiled cheekily "wanna come in?"

I nodded

Entering his room the first thing I did was sit on his bed, crossing my legs before looking up at him. His eyes softened before he kneeled in front on me and placed his lips on mine, kissing me sweetly, pulling away and making me want more

"What was that for?" I asked, looking up at him as he stood up and sat besides me

"You're so quiet, something's up wise girl" he smiled teasingly

"Percy do you think about sex?" I blurted, before feeling like an absolute idiot once I had

"What?" He asked taken aback

"Nothing I-it's stupid" I answered shaking my head

"Is this about what Piper said to you today?" He asked, taking my hands in his

"I-no-yes? I mean-everyone's doing it and I just" I felt my heart pound in my chest, God I sounded desperate

"Of course Annabeth, with you, who wouldn't? I just never brought it up because I didn't want to scare or pressure you" He sighed, pulling me closer to him. "Are you scared?" He added

"Terrified" I answered, not missing a beat. "But I love you"

I didn't wait for a response, I didn't need one. He ducked his head, and once again placed his lips on mine. But he had never kissed me like this before, this was passionate and fiery, his lips rubbed against mine as his tongue explored my mouth.

I started moving backwards, feeling my head hit his pillow as he lowered me down, only detaching his lips to take in air.

"I do love you Annabeth" he muttered before diving in again. "Do you really want this?"

I paused. Did I really want this? Was I ready to get to my most vulnerable state with him? Was I ready for the pain?

"I love you" he whispered against my ear, and at that moment I found myself nodding.

"I think I'm ready" I whispered

His lips found mine, for the third time tonight, kissing me so passionately, I found myself being light headed. His lips detached from mine, to tug the bottom of my shirt. I nodded, as he lifted it over my head. I immediately felt stupid for not putting on sexy underwear, blushing at the reveal of my blue cotton bra.

I looked up to see Percy's eyes filled with list as he stared at my bra clad chest, and felt my cheeks burn.

I leaned up to place my lips on his, insecure at his staring.

Through the kiss, I helped Percy take of his grey sweatpants, as he helped me take off my leggings.

I knew what was coming off next, the mere thought causing my stomach to flip over. I removed my lips from Percy's and sat up. He sat up next to, and looked into my eyes.

"Was I going too fast-I'm sorry" he apologised before I could even speak

"I-it's not that. It's-what if you don't find me pretty? My chest- I mean, I'm not the curviest girl in the world" I whispered, ashamed of myself

"No" he agreed "you're not. But you're the most beautiful. And your the one I love. You being you, is what turns me on, not being- I um. I don't know how to- Annabeth I love you." He added reassuring. "And if you want me to stop. I will. But tell me now because I kinda need to take a cold shower"

I giggled a little bit at his last statement "Okay" I nodded "I think I'm ready"

I placed my head down once again on the bed, Percy hovering above me, whispering 'I love you' once more before he found the hook. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, expecting my bra to snap open, but opening my eyes I looked up to see Percy, biting his lip as he fumbled with the back of my bra. He looked down at me sheepishly, and I probably should've helped him take it off, but something within me stopped me from doing so.

He was finally able to undo my bra strap, and I closed my eyes once he had. He slipped it down my shoulders and I found my heart beat accelerating.

"So fucking beautiful" he muttered, staring intently at my chest, lowering himself before trailing kisses down my neck, placing his hands on either side of my hips.

I found my hands at the elastic of his boxer briefs, he looked at me and smirked, his confidence sky rocketing. He stripped himself of his boxers and I looked away out of embarrassment, finding my cheeks glowing red once again.

I hear the foil of the condom wrapper rip open. "You can look you know" his smugness was evident in his voice

I shook my head.

"So innocent" he chided "I'm sure as hell looking at you"

My cheeks darkened

"Stop" I muttered out of pure embarrassment.

I sensed that he was about to apologise, and I didn't want him to, so I held his hand and guided it to my black underwear.

He hesitated. "A-are you sure. I was joking when-when I"

"I think I'm ready" I whispered

He sat up, pulling me up with him a little. I still refused to look at his-um.

"I don't want you to regret it. If you're not ready, it's fine Annabeth. I'm serious. I'll go run a cold shower right now" He smiled softly

"No" I muttered "I'm ready. I want this and I want this with you" I placed my head back on the pillow. "I want this" I whispered again

"Okay"

His fingers lightly brushed my hip, and slowly pulled down my black panties. His breath caught in his throat when he revealed my-um. I looked up to the ceiling, refusing to meet his eyes.

"You're honestly the most beautiful girl I've met Annabeth Chase" He whispered, I finally met his eyes, to see him staring at my entire body, drinking me in.

"Are you ready?" He asked

I nodded.

I felt him insert himself in, not all of him, a little bit. I gasped in pain. It was stinging, and I felt the pain extend to my stomach. I needed to adjust to his size. He continued to slide in, and the pain worsened. I felt him stop at a point. He had hit my hymen.

Fear overtook me.

My heart began pounding against my ri cage and I was terrified.

Percy must have noticed the look of pain and fear on my face.

"Does it hurt that much?" He asked

"I-um. It's gonna get worse. You have to-have to break my-um" I couldn't find the strength to finish my sentence

"I could stop" he murmured

"It's-no. I want to do this" I answered defiantly

He thrust in once more, and I felt my hymen break. I gasped loudly and bit my lip to stop a scream. I felt the tear run down my face, my stomach aching a little.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered

A few minutes passed and the pressure was finally lifted off of my stomach, and I think this is what Piper was talking about, how the pain would subside.

I nodded.

"I'm ready" I answered

He continued to thrust in and out, and whilst the pain was still there, it quickly turned to pleasure.

Whilst the feeling of having Percy inside of me was indescribable, the things that really caught my breath was the little kisses he placed on my neck and chest, and the electric feeling of his fingers trailing down my hip.

Considering it was our first time, it didn't last long itself.

"Are you okay?" He asked, once we finally finished, despite the obvious signs of pleasure I showed him.

"I think I'm a little sore" I sighed "It was beyond worth it". I cuddled beside him, feeling his arms around my stomach

"I hate the fact that I hurt you" He muttered, nuzzling his chin on my shoulder

"It didn't hurt that much" I lied

"Annabeth, you cried" He responded in deadpan

"You tell anyone you saw me cry and I swear to the gods Percy I will castrate you" I threatened lightheartedly

"I don't think castration would be a problem considering you can't even look at my-"

"Percy stop" I whined "Just because we had it doesn't mean you can say those words"

He laughed out of amusement "You can't even say the word sex"

"Percy stop" I continued to protest

"What we did twenty minutes ago is dirtier than saying sex-"

"Percy!" I whined

"You are so innocent, wise girl" he chuckled

"I'm not innocent" I protested "I'm being ladylike"

"I love you Wise girl"

"I love you too Seaweed Brain"


End file.
